


Goddamnit, Millaarc!

by Mattagross



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Good NR AU, Humor, Rare Pairings, Sort Of, r/Symphogear Discord Prompt, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattagross/pseuds/Mattagross
Summary: A quiet moment between Genjuro and Vanessa is interrupted by a certain bat's scheme.
Relationships: Kazanari Genjuurou/Vanessa Diodati
Kudos: 8





	Goddamnit, Millaarc!

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I never took you for a hair stylist, Gen.” In the months that Vanessa had worked for S.O.N.G., and even before that, Genjuro had done a great many things.

Trained Hibiki to fight; stopped a building sized sword just by punching it; almost beat the woman that’d nearly killed everyone in the former Section 2…

And yet, every time she saw him do something new, it was an _experience._

For example, Genjuro patiently running a brush through Vanessa’s waist length hair and somehow _not_ pulling hair like it was going out of style. Even Elsa and Millaarc did that occasionally, and they’d had years of practice (whenever they had access to a brush)!

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents,” Based off the look on his face, a certain long-haired Adaptor flashed through Genjuro’s mind. “And the unofficial father of six girls.”

Ah, that explained it. Not that Vanessa needed the confirmation, even the blind could see how much the man cared for the Adaptors, but it did go a long way. With the way that S.O.N.G. operated, and the absolute hellscapes that these kids could call ‘childhoods’, no wonder they’d come to him when they needed a father figure.

To that, Vanessa could only give a small smile and—

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ **

****

“Pardon me, Vanessa-san? Is Genjuro-san in there?” Shirabe’s muffled voice called through the door. Beside her was the quieter, muffled ‘dess’ of Kirika.

“Door’s unlocked hons, come on in.” Vanessa answered, only slightly confused – there was no alarm, so whatever the two needed obviously wasn’t some world altering threat… but still.

Why would they need Genjuro _now…?_

When the door opened, and Vanessa finally laid eyes on them, the first thing to stick out was a box.

A very, _very_ familiar looking box.

One that made reference to a very _specific_ type of firearm.

“Uh, um, sorry to interrupt,” Kirika started, “but Millaarc wanted us to deliver something, dess!”

At that, Shirabe – who, now that Vanessa looked at her, was _beet red_ – shoved the box into Genjuro’s hands, turned on her heel, grabbed Kirika, and **_bolted._**

And now that Genjuro could see the box clearly…

As the two adults stared at the box with wide eyes, Genjuro plucked the piece of paper from the packaging, and unwrapped it.

There is a single sentence that was very _clearly_ in Millaarc's handwriting:

_cream filled donut~_

At that, Genjuro turned bright red, dropping the box and note in the process, silently counting his prayers that the duo of Shirabe and Kirika had long since left the room. As Vanessa silently picked the note up, she turned her own shade of red.

After a moment of awkward silence, she finally cleared her throat and spoke in the most monotone voice Genjuro had heard from the woman.

“I am going to skin her alive.”

Pivoting on her heel, Vanessa jabbed Genjuro in the chest.

“This Friday. 8 PM. Dress nicely and I’ll make sure the apartment’s empty afterwards.”

When Genjuro started doing his best impression of a fish out of water, she smiled, and left the room.

She had a bat to skin, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact: the punchline hit me as I was going to bed one night and then I just sorta worked backwards.


End file.
